


Kickstart my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Sadstuck AU where Gamzee and Tavros are victims to a car crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstart my heart

**Author's Note:**

> To you that is reading this, I'm BloodyBunny64, I'm a very very new writer so any feedback of any kind if more then welcome.  
> hOnK  
> :0)

The first thing that Tavros noticed was the pain, it pulsated through his intiere body, but it was worst from his hip down.  
The other thing was the cold and darkness, where was he? He had no idea.  
And there was blood splatterd everywhere, Tavros began to panic.  
As the clouds on the sky drifted by, a little moonlight shone into the wrecked car. He was in a car? Why was he in a car?

A moan snapped Tavros attention away from the broken window. He looked over to his left, and his eyes widened with shock and fear, hunched over the steering wheel was a dark silhouette painted with stains of blood.   
Shards of glass sticking out of the trolls back, no the male trolls back, the male troll with the ruined clown face paint.

 

"GAMZEE!" Tavros awoke with a scream, startling the nurse in his room.  
"Ah, you're awake Mr. Nitram, how are you feeling?" she said.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"My name is Feferi Peixes and you're at the St.Drake hospital."  
"Where is Gamzee?"   
"There was an incident, Mr. Makara is in a-"  
The door slammed open, cutting of Feferi's sentence. In the doorway stood Karkat and his boyfriend Sollux.

"TAVROS ARE YOU OKAY?!" Karkat shouted and ran over to Tavros bed with the rare look of concern on his face.  
"How did you guys know I was here?" asked Tavros.  
"Are you kidding me Tavroth, it's all over the newth." Sollux said and turned on the Tv that hung on the wall.

"At 3.A.M the police got informed of a crash on a minor road, two trolls was recoverd and rushed to the hospital."  
The Tv showed a picture of a wrecked car in a ditch, on the road beside it was police cars and an ambulance.

"That's Gamzees car!" Tavros shouted, pointing to the Tv.

"The police does still not know for sure what caused the crash. But we have sent over a reporter to try to find out more."  
It switched to a well dressed man with a microphone in hand interviewing a police officer.

"What do you know about the incident?" the reporter asked and pointed the mic to the police.  
"Well it seems the crash was caused by the driver hitting a moose and driving of the road."  
"Do you know anything about the two trolls that were injured?"  
"Not much, just both of them being in an critical contidtion. The driver seems to be named Gamzee Makara."  
"How d-"

The screen went black, Karkat was pointing the controll at the Tv.

"WHERE IS GAMZEE?!?!" Tavros screamed at Feferi.  
"He is in a room a bit down the corridor, he doesn't have much time left. I'm sorry." Feferi said looking away.  
"WHAT!??! I need to meet him, NOW!"   
"Mr.Nitram, it's not that easy, you where injured too. You were lucky not to be in the same seat as Mr. Makara, but both of your legs was completely crushed, you will never walk again." Feferi said, her eyes was teary.  
"What, no?!" but she was right, both of Tavros legs was in casts and he couldn't feel them.

"Hey nurse lady, let him see the clown fuckass." Karkat said helping Tavros into a wheelchair.  
Feferi just simply opened the door, Karkat pushed out Tavros, Sollux followed.

Wheeling down the corridor, Tavros could hear sniffles from the visitors room, when they walked by he could see Kurloz, Gamzees mute older brother, sitting and hiding his face with his hands. He was crying, small sniffles escaped the older Makara brother. Meulin Leijon, Kurloz deaf girlfriend, sat hugging him and patting him on the back but Tavros could see that tears already had made they're path down her cheeks and was now rolling down freely.

A few doors down there was a door labeled G. Makara, Sollux opened the door and Karkat wheeld him in. Tavros emediatly knew that Gamzee wasn't the only one in the room, it only took him one look, he hadn't seen the silhouette much but he knew it was him. It was Gamzee's dad, Tavros didn't even know his name.   
He had always been away on businesses or whatever and never been home more than five hours, leaving his sons with nothing but money and a house, and here he was crying over his dying son that he never spent time with.

Tavros was angry, no furios, why was he here, when Tavros had spent hour after hour trying to cheer his boyfriend up and forget about his dad who was never there.  
But as soon as goat dad (Gamzee's nickname for him) figured out that he was no longer alone with his son, he got up and left, bumping into Sollux on his way.

Ignoring goat dad Karkat pushed Tavros to Gamzee's bed.   
"Take your time." he said, dragging Sollux out of the room.  
Tavros took Gamzee's hand and stroked the hair out of his face, his clown makeup was gone, he looked so different without it, so weak and vulnerable. Tavros closed his eyes, he was going to lose his only love in this world and he couldn't do anything about it, never before had he felt so...helpless.

"T-Tavbro?" Tavros eyes snapped open.  
"Gamzee!"  
"S'up motherfucker, are you hurt?  
"A-a little, I-I mean not as much as you but my legs were crushed."   
"How motherfucking much?"  
"They say I won't walk again."  
"Oh..." Purple tears started to run down the trolls cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Tavros, it's all my motherfucking fault, I'm so motherfucking sorry."   
"No Gamzee it wasn't your fault." Tavros hugged the sobbing Gamzee. "It never was."  
After a while Gamzee calmed down and the sobbing broke down to sniffles and then stopped.

"Your dad is here."  
"He is?"  
Tavros nodded "Kurloz and Meulin too."  
"Tavros."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm dying, aren't I."  
Tavros didn't answer, he didn't want to say no, that would be lying, but if he said yes then it was confirmed.  
"Tav, you know how much I love you right?"  
"Yes." Tavros eyes started to water up.  
"You were always there, the light when it was dark, the warm embrace when it was cold. Tav you are my everything."  
"No Gamzee, don't go." Tears flooded down Tavros cheeks.  
"Tavros please don't cry, I don't mind dying if your smile is the last thing I see."  
"Gamzee...don't die."  
Gamzee drew a last breath.

 

"Goodbye..."


End file.
